Asesinato
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus hermosos ojos violáceos y resbalaban por sus mejillas sin consideración alguna, como señal del profundo miedo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, un miedo que nunca, en sus escasos 18 años se llegó a im


ASESINATO

ASESINATO

Por: Ninde

Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus hermosos ojos violáceos y resbalaban por sus mejillas sin consideración alguna, como señal del profundo miedo que en esos momentos estaba experimentando, un miedo que nunca, en sus escasos 18 años se llegó a imaginar...

Pero ahora era una realidad, algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su control, no había vuelta a la hoja ni nada que evitará lo que estaba sucediendo. La palidez de su rostro ahora era más notoria que antes, a tal grado que sólo la luna podía igualarla un poco, sus labios carmesí estaban secos de tanto respirar por la boca tan agitadamente y sus ojos se comenzaban a hinchar como consecuencia del llanto tan abundante, mientras tanto, sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color blanquecino producto del miedo que experimentaba la joven.

Corrió hacia el ventanal de su habitación para buscar otra alternativa, pero era inútil, su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso y si saltaba probablemente los resultados no serían los esperados por ella, despacio volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado de su habitación, deteniéndose en el espejo, donde se reflejaba una persona, cuya oscuridad de la noche hacían que pareciera más escalofriante que en cualquier otra ocasión, ella observó como la figura del espejo caminaba lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, y tomaba un objeto de la cama, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo asesino y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa algo torcida, que incluía una nota de miedo y rencor, seguramente era nuevo en esto.

Ella avanzó con pasos sinuosos y con su mano izquierda intentó alcanzar la mejilla de esa persona, mientras que el otro levantaba su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de la joven y con dedos temblorosos, cubiertos por un guante negro, apretaba el gatillo del revolver...

Un espantoso ruido sacudió la mansión Daidouji, despertando a todos los que habitaban en ella... los pasos no se hicieron esperar y los sirvientes encendieron inmediatamente todas las luces de aquel lugar para facilitarle a los guardias de seguridad encontrar el origen del disparo, con la esperanza de que no hubiera perdidas que lamentar...

Mientras tanto, Sonomi se levantó rápidamente del escritorio en el cual se había quedado dormida al tratar de resolver asuntos de la oficina, temió lo peor y con pasos apresurados recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al tercer piso, hasta la habitación de su hija, giró la perilla, pero no pudo abrir la puerta, así que pego la oreja a esta para intentar escuchar algo, pero sólo pudo apreciar una especie de pasos muy lentos que desaparecieron con un estruendo, como si algo se hubiese caído, después lo que se escucho fue un gemido de dolor y llanto.

Sonomi golpeó la puerta, suplicando a gritos ayuda. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que llegara uno de los guardias de seguridad con una llave maestra con la que abrió la habitación de Tomoyo, la señora Daidouji entró con pasos rápidos y la escena que presenció le heló la sangre y el alma por completo en escasos segundos.

Allí, tendida en el suelo, estaba Tomoyo, rodeada de una enorme mancha de sangre que aumentaba a cada momento mientras el tiempo pasaba, su bata de dormir de color blanco ahora era teñida de un rojo carmesí proveniente de su pecho; el listón que amarraba su cabello estaba a una distancia considerable, frente al espejo, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba junto a la ventana.

La madre de la joven profirió un gritó de dolor desgarrador que provocó que todos llegaran hasta la entrada de la habitación de la joven. Las sirvientas se taparon los ojos al presenciar tan fuerte escena, algunas se abrazaron de la persona que tenían al lado y comenzaban a llorar, los guardias se quitaban las gorras en señal de respeto.

Mientras que Sonomi avanzaba con pasos temblorosos y se dejo caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su única hija, tomo con mucha delicadeza su cabeza y la levantó con cuidado, acarició el rostro de ella, dejándole marcas de sangre por sus pálidas mejillas, ya que sus manos se habían manchado de sangre a penas se dejó caer. Tomoyo miró a su madre con dulzura, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre para que de esa manera pudiera descansar en paz.

--

-Revisen por ese lado, debe haber una pista del asesino de la joven Daidouji- indicó un agente especial asignado al caso de Tomoyo, señalando los jardines del ala oeste –Ustedes 5 acompáñenme a la escena del crimen, tal vez allí haga algo que nos favorezca en la investigación.

Todo en ese día era un completo caos, policías e investigadores se acentuaban en cada rincón de la suntuosa casa de los Daidouji, mientras que innumerables guardias de seguridad bloqueaban el paso de los periodistas y reporteros que se apresuraban en la entrada para intentar conseguir la primicia del cruel asesinato de la joven...

Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran recién llegaron al lugar, venían cansados de tanto correr por las calles a penas y se enteraron de lo ocurrido, tuvieron que pasar con mucha dificultad la ola de periodistas que se empujaban y peleaban entre si, mas cuando llegaron a la mitad del trayecto, escucharon un disparo ensordecedor, giraron el rostro para ver el origen del ruido y descubrieron que uno de los oficiales que custodiaban la entrada había lanzado un tiro al aire para calmar la multitud.

Shaoran se acercó y le dijo sutilmente al guardia quienes era y que querían ver a Sonomi, él primeo dudo, pensando que era un reportero incógnito, así que llamo por un celular a su superior y le comentó lo ocurrido, después de varios minutos, dio la orden de abrir la puerta principal lo suficientemente angosto para que pasara una persona a la vez...

--

-¿Sonomi?- dijo la voz temblorosa de Sakura, al ver la figura de una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Tomoyo. Se acercó con cuidado y se colocó al lado de su tía, y obedeciendo sus instintos, la abrazó efusivamente para unírsele en el llanto.

Eriol, tenía el rostro sereno; pero no pudo engañar para nada a Shaoran, ya que él vio como los ojos de la reencarnación del mago Clow reflejaban una profunda tristeza y dolor, un dolor que se notaba lo destrozaba por dentro y destruía su alma segundo a segundo, su respiración pausada comenzó a agitarse poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un casi inapreciable sollozo.

_-Pobre Hiraguizawa-_ pensó Shaoran al ver la expresión de su amigo _–Creo que en estos momentos nadie esta sufriendo más que él... después de todo, no debe haber nada peor que perder al amor de tu vida a manos de un desgraciado que quien sabe que motivos tuvo para terminar con la vida de una joven tan pura como Tomoyo..._

Eriol tomó aire con cierta dificultad, tratando de controlar el movimiento agitado de su pecho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le faltara el aire, volteó un segundo hacia arriba y parpadeo varias veces para evitar que delgadas lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, le ardían los ojos de tanto contener el llanto, pero no podía llorar, no ahora...

Miró a Shaoran y le indicó con la mirada que tenía que salir a tomar aire por un momento, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de evitar ver la enorme mancha de sangre que estaba esparcida en la alfombra y teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con alguno de los investigadores que cumplían con la labor de buscar pistas... miró por escasos momentos el espejo y vio algo así como un ángel de larga cabellera gris, que le suplicó con un gesto guardar silencio, el joven obedeció a la mujer y salió, el dolor era demasiado para soportar, pudo haber soportado cualquier cosa menos esto, simplemente era algo que su alma nunca había experimentado en su otra vida ni en esta.

Apenas salió, caminó por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, solo mirando las paredes y las abundantes puertas, provocando en el grandes recuerdos, cada rincón de esa casa le recordaba a ella, todo, incluso le pareció oler su piel en una habitación, pero era un olor un poco desagradable, se detuvo en la puerta de donde había apreciado ese olor, era una habitación totalmente aislada, tocó la portezuela con su mano y usando su magia pudo ver el interior de la habitación.

La escena era aterradora, allí estaban 5 ó 6 personas, cortando el cuerpo de la joven Tomoyo, practicándole la autopsia, ya que debido a las condiciones de afuera les fue imposible salir de la mansión por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de realizar su labor en los interiores de la casa.

Él miró con cierta repulsión como con unas pinzas retiraban la bala del pecho de su amada, para después utilizar un bisturí para abrirla y así poder terminar bien con la autopsia... eso era más de lo que podía soportar, retiró su mano y retrocedió varios pasos y se recargó en la pared, sintiendo un profundo dolor, tan grande que ya no podía con él... entonces, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un doctor, con los resultados finales en la mano, Eriol, sin saber por que, congeló el tiempo y tomo los resultados de las manos de médico, abrió con cuidado el sobre de papel y comenzó a leer rápidamente, lo que descubrió hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y que una de las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo por tanto tiempo al fin resbalara y hallara su fin en la camisa del joven, dejó caer el sobre y corrió hacia las habitaciones de la difunta, todavía incrédulo de lo que había leído.

Ingresó ruidosamente, llamando la atención de todos, y sin importarle ser descubierto, hizo un movimiento con su mano, provocando que todos, excepto Sakura y Shaoran, salieran del lugar...

-¿Qué crees que haces? Pueden descubrirnos con estos actos, Hiraguizawa- indagó Shaoran, mirando con estupefacción al joven, mas sin embargo, este no le prestó la más mínima atención y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, se arrodillo frente a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó algo

-¿Pero por qué me pides eso?- preguntó extrañada la joven

-Tengo que confirmar con mis propios ojos lo que acabo de descubrir, Sakura; por favor te lo suplicó es algo que necesito saber- le rogó con un hilo de voz.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que sólo podemos ver... aunque quisiéramos no podríamos cambiar el pasado, eso es imposible- le advirtió ella –No crees que yo ya lo había pensado antes

-Por favor- volvió a pedir Eriol

Sakura le indicó a Shaoran que se acercara, cuando este lo hizo, ella sacó su báculo, una carta mágica y convocó al Regreso –Por favor, regrésanos a esta noche- le ordenó

Inmediatamente se vieron transportados a unas horas en el pasado, todo estaba oscuro, y el ambiente era muy lúgubre, entonces, la vieron, allí sentada en su escritorio, estaba Tomoyo, perfectamente sana y con vida, estaba anotando algo, lo que parecía ser una carta, al terminar, la guardó en un sobre y lo colocó entre uno de sus libros de álgebra.

Ella caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, recibiendo el agradable aire fresco de la noche, pero por quien sabe que razón, dio tres pasos atrás, se dio la media vuelta y miró su reflejo en el espejo, se acercó a él y acarició el rostro de la imagen...

-Esto es lo que he sido siempre- murmuró para sí misma mientras delgadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas –Un reflejo de alguien que no soy- con su mano de despojó del listón que amarraba su cabellera y lo dejó caer –Una imagen distorsionada de mi realidad... un cuerpo sin voluntad propia... un ser que sólo hacía las cosas por complacer a otros, alegando que esa era su única felicidad en el mundo... pero ya no más

Se dirigió a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un objeto de metal, lo depositó en la cama y pudo sentir como el miedo empezaba a llenarla por completo, tomó una prenda del bolsillo de su bata y corrió hacia la ventana, atravesando la imagen de Eriol.

-¿Y si mejor salto?... No, tal vez no seria suficiente... no me queda otra alternativa- volvió a mirar hacia su espejo, no podía creer que esa persona de ojos tan fríos fuese ella, aquella oscuridad le daban un tono espectral que sólo provocó que un frío recorriera su espalda, esbozó una sonrisa lago torcida o mejor dicho, forzada –Todo acaba esta noche.

Caminó nuevamente hacia el espejo, colocándose un guante negro, sus pasos era sinuosos, imperceptibles, al llegar al extremo de su cama, tomó un revolver y caminó hacia el espejo, con la mano temblorosa, colocó la pistola en su corazón, mientras que con su mano izquierda volvía a acariciar la mejilla de su reflejo –Adiós para siempre

Apretó el gatillo, provocando que una bala saliera del arma, penetrara en su pecho y la atravesara por completo hasta incrustarse en una de las paredes del cuarto, cayó de rodillas y se tocó la herida, sintiendo como su alma poco a poco era arrancada de su cuerpo, usando lo que probablemente eran sus últimas fuerzas se levantó y camino hacia el ventanal, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de si, con sus últimas fuerzas se despojó del guante y lo aventó junto al otro par que estaba al lado de su cama, entonces fue cuando sintió que ya no podía más y se desplomó en el suelo... escucho como alguien llamaba desesperadamente a la puerta y unos pasos que se aproximaban, observó, como en cámara lenta, el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse y la expresión de su madre al verla en esas condiciones, vio como Sonomi se acercaba a ella y la levantaba con sumo cuidado, acariciando su rostro y dejándole un líquido tibio en sus mejillas...

Y entonces lo vio...Eriol estaba justo detrás de su madre y derramaba lágrimas, ella le sonrió dulcemente a su amado en forma de disculpa y cerró los ojos para ser abrazada por ese sueño eterno llamado como muerte.

--

-Entonces, Tomoyo no...- trataba de decir Sakura, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Shaoran la abrazó y le susurró delicadamente al oído –No digas nada, Sakura... Hiraguizawa debe estar destrozado por dentro después de lo que vimos... tienen que tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, Eriol no podía estar tan tranquilo, se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la joven y buscó entre los libros hasta dar con el de álgebra, comenzó a hojear rápidamente hasta dar con esa carta que había hecho antes de quitarse la vida.

La tomó con las manos temblorosas y empezó a leer...

_Querido Eriol:_

_Conociéndote, de seguro le pediste a mi prima Sakura que regresara el tiempo para que así pudieras descubrir quien fue mi asesino, y lamento mucho la sorpresa que te llevaste al saber la verdad... la única manera en la que encontraras esta carta fue que me vieras ponerla entre mis libros, estoy segura que sólo tú la leerás, pues mi madre con seguridad mandara guardar todo, incluso cerrar mi habitación para siempre con tal de que mis cosas no le causen recuerdos que la atormenten como hizo con las cosas de mi padre cuando el murió..._

_Perdóname por lo que hice, pero entiende que ya de nada me servía vivir; créeme, ustedes estarán mejor sin mí, yo ya no seré un estorbo en sus vidas, ya no les causaré mas molestias de ninguna clase, ni tampoco estaré allí para interrumpir o arruinar bellos momentos...No quiero que llores por mí, tal vez con lo que hice nunca nos volvamos a ver, pues dicen que aquellos que se quitan la vida se ganan el infierno, y tú te has ganado el cielo por ser tan bueno. Nunca más me vas a abrazar, ni a darme tu cariño, eso me duele, pero duele más esta cruel vida... por tonta y por estúpida no pasé el tiempo que quería a tu lado, nunca convivimos lo suficiente, y ese fue mi gran error.Nunca has oído que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan, bien, pues yo quise creer lo contrario y lo único que lograba era atormentarme más y más._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Todos los logros que tuve desde que te conocí fueron por ti, pero creo que no fueron suficientes como para merecerte ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?Ya nunca sabré la respuesta, ya nunca más veré tus ojos ni escucharé tu voz. No sabes como te voy a extrañar.¿Como es que nunca nadie se percató de mi dolor?_

_En la escuela y en la casa siempre traía una máscara d felicidad, pero por dentro las lágrimas me ahogaban. Todo el tiempo sufría y el dolor me mataba. Fueron tantas las veces las veces en las que lloré en mi habitación._

_Recuerdas que incluso tú mismo me dijiste que tenía una mirada muy triste, bueno pues lo mismo me decían casi todos lo que me llegaron a conocer, pero a diferencia de ellos, tú si me preguntaste el origen de mi mirada... ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba._

_Recuerda siempre que tú me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo en aquellas ocasiones: la primera cita, el primer beso, la primera palabra de amor, la primera vez..Ten por seguro que esos serán momentos que recordaré por toda la eternidad, ya que siempre te voy a amar, en esta vida y en el otro mundo, hasta que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, hasta ese entonces te esperaré con calma... tú si tienes que vivir_

_Te amo Siempre tuya:_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

Eriol terminó de leer las últimas líneas, aún sin comprender por que Tomoyo se había quitado la vida, pero no quería saber nada del asunto, simplemente quería regresar a su natal Inglaterra e intentar olvidar todo lo que pasó con Tomoyo, no quería, pero si continuaba aferrándose a su recuerdo probablemente terminaría muriéndose de dolor, y no quería decepcionar a su único amor... ella le había dicho días anteriores algo similar "Eriol, si un día yo te llegó a faltar, tienes que seguir con tu vida... no es justo que por mi culpa eches a perder tu vida ¿de acuerdo"

En aquel momento no entendió el significado de esas palabras, pero ahora veía todo con claridad

A lo lejos, se escuchó un llanto incontenible, los tres amigos salieron para ver que era lo que había ocurrido y vieron una lamentable escena, Sonomi estaba tirada en el suelo, arrodillada y cubriéndose con las manos el rostro lleno de lágrimas, según lo que pudo deducir Eriol, ella acababa de leer los resultados de la autopsia realizada a su hija.

El hechicero pudo ver que al lado de la madre de su amada había un sobre, el cual reconoció como el que él había hurtado hace escasos minutos, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al momento de recordar un párrafo de ese escrito:

...Según las investigaciones, echas por este grupo médico forense, y de acuerdo a la posición de la bala incrustada en el cuerpo de la occisa Tomoyo Daidouji.

Hemos determinado que no fue un homicidio inprudencial, sino un suicidio...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, dejen que me presente, mi nombre normal es Perla, pero soy mejor conocida entre mis amigos como Ninde.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeño Sad Fic...

Realmente no era mi intención matar a un personaje tan querido como Tomoyo, pero necesitaba usarlo para dar un ejemplo de la realidad que estamos viviendo en esta sociedad últimamente, ya que muchos jóvenes, víctimas de la depresión, recurren al suicidio para salir de sus problemas.

Deseo haber dejado huella en sus corazones con esta historia, para que abran los ojos y ayuden a un amigo si lo ven algo deprimido, no sea que más adelante vayan a lamentar la perdida de un amigo...

Pero cambiando de tema, este es el primer fanfic que publico, pero en mi PC tengo como 20 historias que no he podido subir, pero que espero y pronto puedan disfrutar... bueno si son de su agrado

Saludos muy especiales a mis amigas Karina, Mia y Mayte

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones o ideas para otras historias, serán bien recibidas al mail:

**Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, amiga**

_**Si un amigo necesita llorar y no quiere hacerlo frente a ti... solo abrazalo y dile: "Si no quieres que te vea llorar no lo hare... pero llora"**_


End file.
